The present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for regulating color in a received video signal for a broadcasting receiver. More particularly, the invention is directed to a circuit for use in a color television receiver that regulates the high band components of video signals that are received in a form of radio frequency signals through an aerial antenna line by regulating the components according to the amplitude of a burst signal, thereby controlling the color of the broadcast image.
Conventional broadcasting receivers have a problem wherein the voltage standing wave ratio (VSWR) changes according to the condition of the connection between the antenna and the radio frequency (RF) input cable, thereby producing a light screen color for one channel and a dark screen color for another channel.
A color saturation control circuit for a color video receiver has been disclosed in Japanese Patent laid-open Publication No. Sho 64-29081. This control circuit regulates the gain of the burst signal included in a carrier chrominance signal according to a predetermined reference level so as to output the carrier chrominance signal. The disclosed color control circuit comprises a detecting means for detecting the level difference between the burst signal and the reference level, and a memory means for storing a control quantity to increase or decrease the gain of the burst signal. The circuit is used for increasing the gain by the control quantity in response to the level difference detected by the detecting means.
However, a problem with such control circuits is that the circuits do not respond well to variations in the VSVVR caused by the above-mentioned connections between the antenna and the RF input cable. As a result, good color quality is unattainable.